Lulu (League of Legends)
Summary Perhaps more than any other champion in the League, Lulu marches to the beat of her own drum. During her youth in Bandle City, she spent most of her time wandering alone in the forest or lost in a daydream. It wasn’t that she was antisocial; the day-to-day bustle of Bandle City just couldn't compete with the vibrant world of her imagination. She saw wonder in places most people overlooked. This was how she found Pix, a fae spirit, pretending to be stuck in a birdhouse. Lulu's imagination distinguished her to Pix, and he seized the opportunity to lure her into his life. He brought her to the Glade, the enchanted home of the fae, which lay nestled in a clearing in the woods. There the rigid properties of the outside world - things like size and color - changed as frequently and whimsically as the direction of the wind. Lulu felt at home in the Glade and she lingered there with Pix, fascinated by this secret place. She quickly lost track of time. Her life in the Glade was comfortable, natural. She and Pix played fae games together, the sorts of games that she had been told were "only pretend," and she got exceedingly good at them. It caught her by surprise when she suddenly remembered that she had left a life behind in Bandle City. The Glade had a way of making everything outside seem distant and surreal. Lulu decided to revisit her former home, to share some of the lovely things she'd learned, but when she and Pix returned the world had changed. Time, she discovered, was another property that behaved differently in the Glade, and centuries had passed while she was away. Lulu sought to reconnect to the residents of the outside world, but her attempt had unfortunate results. She led all the children off to play hide and seek, temporarily changing them into flowers and animals to spice up the game, but their parents didn't appreciate her efforts. When the yordles insisted that she leave their land, she turned to a vibrant, magic place where those with unusual gifts were not just accepted but adored: the League of Legends. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-C Name: Lulu, the Fae Sorceress Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Several hundred years old) Classification: Yordle, Sorceress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Fae Magic, Can change the size of herself or her allies, Can transform her opponents into harmless creatures, True Flight (Via staff), Forcefield creation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Building Level (Can transform champions as large as Cho'Gath, Nautilus, and Malphite into squirrels and flowers) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class GJ with Wild Growth (Can send champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus several maters in the air) [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Building Level (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions), likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Staff, Pix the Fae Spirit, Starting/Essential Items (Frost Queen's Claim, Boots of Mobility, Ruby Sightstone, Athene's Unholy Grail, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Lulu fires a bolt of concussive magic at the opponent, dealing physical damage. Augmented by Pix, Faerie Companion. Pix, Faerie Companion: Lulu is assisted by Pix, a faerie, who fires a barrage of 3 bolts to her target every time she uses a basic attack against an enemy, dealing magic damage with each bolt to the first enemy it hits. Casting Help, Pix! on an ally transfers Pix's help to them for the duration. Glitterlance: Lulu and Pix each fire a magic bolt towards the target point, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through and slowing them by 80%, decaying over a short duration. Enemies are only affected by one bolt. Whimsy: Lulu casts erratic magic upon the target champion, giving them bonus movement speed for the next few seconds if they are an ally, or polymorphing them and slowing them by 60 for a shorter duration if they are an enemy. Help, Pix!: Lulu sends Pix to the target unit, shielding them for up to 6 seconds if they are an allied champion, or dealing magic damage to her target and granting true sight of them for 4 seconds if they are an enemy. Wild Growth: Lulu enlarges the target allied champion, knocking up enemies around them for 1.5 seconds, and giving her target bonus health and causing them to slow nearby enemies for 7 seconds. Arctic Embrace: Lulu can use the Frost Queen's Claim to fire an ice lance that detonates at the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies and slowing them by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown. Ghost Ward: Consumes a charge to place a Sight Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. Lulu may only have 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: